Unknowing Love
by Tainted Innocence of an Angel
Summary: This is a Link-x-Samus fanfic. Don't want to read it, don't have too. noone is forcing you to.
1. The Meeting

Narrator

**Link**

_Samus_

One day, link was on his way to the arena for his showdown with Ike, but was stopped by the sight of a pikachu and a lucario literally mauling each other. **Hey break it up. **This just got their anger focused on him.** Shit, now I'm dead! **Boom! , they had threw a bomb and aura sphere straight at link. Link blocked the aura sphere but not the bomb . **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** link's vision began to go blurry. The last thing he saw was a dark blue boot. He seemed to have had broken his leg and a couple of ribs but he survived. By the time samus had found him it was already past curfew._ Oh my god! I've gotta take him to the infirmary. _But, luck was not on her side. The infirmary was closed for to day. _I guess I have no choice but to take him back to my room._ Her room only had the essentials, a counter, a bed, and a closet.

She slowly put link on her bed, which got her a moan of pain from the hylian. **O****w****w. **She heard him mutter something that made her blush furiously. **Get away from my Samus! Creep. **She had now found out why he would nearly faint every time he got a complement from her._ So that's your secret. I might just be able to have fun with this._

**_Sorry it's so short. It's my first fanfic, give me a break and be gentle with your reviews_**


	2. Let the fun Begin

Narrator

**Link**

_Samus_

The next day link woke up in a daze. **Whoa! Samus? What are you doing in my room? And why are you in your pajamas? **_Calm down, your in MY room and settle down I need to take you to the infirmary! You have a broken leg and 5 broken ribs! But first, what happened ? _**Pikachu and lucario attacked me for trying to stop them from fighting.**_ Well it's barely 5 O'clock, the infirmary doesn't open until 7:00pm, how about I massage your leg? _T-t-t-t-t-t That's not necessary**! ( damn it I can't let her see the bulge in my…. Pants? Why do I have my pajamas on? Did she undress me? Why am I getting turned on by that thought?)** his thoughts went on and on like that until he felt a pair of soft, delicate, yet firm hands on his leg. ** AH! Ow! Whew. **

_Does it feel nice? _** Yeah. I mean, no! I don't know! Please just stop. **That pissed off samus so bad that she literally twisted his broken leg. **OWWWWWWWWW! I was just kidding, I love it. ** after link came back from the infirmary he was thinking about what the doctor said to him and samus. All this time he hadn't noticed that samus was still walking next to him._ You heard him link . I can't take my eyes off you . Lets go to my room. _

Later that day

_What do you think I should wear, Link? The blue thong ? Or the Purple? _Both of them had a matching thin bra. Link got a bloody nose just by looking are her choices of swim suits.** Probably the blue.**_ (I guess I have to turn up the heat) Oops! I dropped it. Don't worry I'll get it. _As she picked it up, she purposelessly mooned link causing to blush 10 different shades of red, and then faint. _Now's my chance to dress him up in that swimming clothes she bought him in the morning._ She slowly began to fall in love with the Hylian._ Sweet dreams my love._


	3. The night

Narrator

**Link**

_Samus_

The next day Link awoke with a person in his bed. At first he thought it was just Toon link but, later realized it was the bounty hunter. He was about to scream until he saw she was hugging him in the bed. Funniest thing is that he couldn't remember what happened. Soon he started to remember parts of what happened.

(Flashback)

_OMG! I think I took it to far! _**My head hurts. Hey, Sa- **Link was then tackled to the bed by samus. _I'm so sorry. _**(What is she talking about?) Would you like to explain what it is that you're talking about? **_Uh... there is no easy way to explain this. I tried to play with your emotions because I knew you loved me._

**W-w-w-w-who told you that? **_No one, I heard you mutter it in your sleep on the night of your accident. _**Now you probably think I'm a creepy stalker. **_ No I don't. I think I'm starting to fall for you too. _**I don't know what to think.** _Just choose me!_** Are you sure about this? I don't want to think that I'm taking **

**advantage of you. **_ I'm sure. _**Get ready then.**_ I got the wine._ After a few drinks, they both got comfortable.

The later got naked and began to stare at each others body. Link's body was perfect to her. He had a well toned body, a lot of muscle but not to the obnoxious point where it's downright gross. To link, Samus' body rivaled that of a goddess. She had the body of an hourglass. Her mounds were practically begging him to grab them. As soon as they broke their stare, Link decided to lay down on the bed. Samus laid on top of him. They started off with a very passionate kiss. Their tongues fought furiously for dominance and in the end, samus' won.

They soon cut the kiss short on the count that samus felt a bulge underneath her crotch. _Looks like someone wants to play. I'll just fix him up for you. _ She said seductively. She then stuck his shaft inside of her. The first few seconds were painful but then it changed to pleasure. She moved her hips up and down, slowly picking up speed. Each thrust got her a moan from link. They both felt that their climax nearing. **Samus, I'm gonna- **_Please inside! _They both finished at the same time

(End of flashback)

Samus then awoke with a rather cute yawn. _Good morning sweetie. I love you.___**I love you too baby.**


End file.
